


【超蝙】圣洁（全）

by Scarlet_Midnight



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Midnight/pseuds/Scarlet_Midnight
Summary: 首发于2016年8月14日。《蝙蝠侠-神圣恐惧》背景，超人X神父蝙
Relationships: 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【超蝙】圣洁（全）

**Author's Note:**

> *本文原题应该是《Innocence》，象征清白无辜、圣洁无垢，但基友告诉He is still innocent.表示，他的菊花还没有被爆过，手动再见.jpg。我还是乖乖用中文吧……

——这世界和他的贪欲都要过去，  
但那履行天主旨意的，却永远存在。  
（若望壹书第二章第十七节）

布鲁斯推开门走进寂静的圣堂，后半夜的月光透过天顶的玫瑰花窗投落进来，在讲道台前折落成迷离的晕彩。

白天这里总是挤满前来聆听上帝意旨的求道者，而夜晚时却充满了沉默的安宁，布鲁斯摘下头罩，沿着中央的过道走向教堂深处。附着尖耳和斗篷的面罩看起来很像恶魔的翅膀，但对于布鲁斯而言，这和他白天身着的圣袍一样洁净。

他解开领口的暗扣，将头罩连着披风一起甩落，然后是带着利爪的手套，藏着各种道具的腰带，轻简的黑色长靴，他把它们全都丢在身后，只穿着贴身的那一层继续往前走。

卡尔·艾尔正在教堂的尽头等着他。

布鲁斯任他环过自己的后背，用一个拥抱迎接他的归来。凯夫拉纤维下的肌肤感受到男人胸口炽热的温度，足以阻隔利刃的织物却挡不住对方手指轻轻掠过带起的颤栗。

“我看见你受了点伤……”卡尔的手箍在布鲁斯腰间，阻止他将自己放倒的动作，男人的双唇贴在他的嘴边，隔着一个欲吻未吻的距离。

布鲁斯将这点距离和他的话一起吞了进去。

他用被夜风浸凉的双唇虏获对方，把渴望的温度纳入口中翻搅。卡尔的吻总是让他晕眩窒息，并不是因为对方不需要呼吸，而是因为他永远吻得专注。

布鲁斯仰着身抓住他的后背，让卡尔顺着他的力道将他轻柔地放在铺于地面的鲜红布料上。

“真的要？”蓝眼睛从上方望着他，卡尔用征询的语气问。

“是的。”布鲁斯简短的回答，在又一个亲吻落下来前望向他们上方的十字架。那个圣洁的符号矗立在那里，因视角的缘故形成一个倾倒的假象，但千百年来它坚不可摧，正如布鲁斯心中的信仰。

卡尔的手指划过他腰侧，小心翼翼地避过他腰上的伤口勾住裤腰边缘，布鲁斯曲起膝盖，方便对方将这弹性极佳的织物从他身上褪下。

卡尔的的动作很谨慎，足以让钢铁变形的手指在对待布鲁斯的黑色制服时永远充满耐心，但如果面对的是对方白天常穿在身的法衣却绝不会如此仁慈。对他而言，黑色的蝙蝠衣象征救赎，而身披圣袍的人们在很长一段时间里都只带给过他苦难。

布鲁斯耐心地等着卡尔将所剩无几的阻隔从他们之间除去，感受那具有力的身躯加之于身的重量。

穿着法衣的他属于上帝，身着制服的他归属于正义，但此刻的他只属于卡尔·艾尔。

布鲁斯第一次见到卡尔时，他已被索尔·俄德——某个隶属于政府教会的博士关在实验室里几十年。俄德在星室法庭地下的某层通道里关押着众多被他当做实验品的人，他们多数具有非凡的能力，或者是天生的，或者是偶然获得，而这些使他们沦为了教会的实验品，任人改造、解剖、肆无忌惮地配种。

布鲁斯被押进去时正对上卡尔悬吊在仪架上插满各种电线的赤裸躯体，那具躯体上并没有改造后的畸形，甚至比布鲁斯见过的任何身躯更为健壮完美，然而他的皮肤却泛着不正常的绿光，众多仪器的探针插入他的身体，从其僵止的肌肉下读取着数据——仿佛一个殉难的圣徒。

那一刻，布鲁斯感到一种深沉的悲哀，是眼见着希望被无情摧残的痛苦。

他凭借着这股悲愤击退了泥人马修，在俄德对他射击时用更快的速度躲开。结果那颗子弹射在了卡尔身上，被他皮肤弹开，最终击中了俄德的心脏。

后来布鲁斯曾问过卡尔，既然当他被那种绿色的辐射笼罩时并非坚不可摧，那些子弹又为何会被弹开。

卡尔说他不知道，只是在那个时候他混沌的意识感受到一个熟悉的灵魂，他知道自己必须帮助他，否则他们都将得不到救赎，也许正是这股意志激发了他所剩无几的潜力，让他得以在绝不可能的状态下展露出钢铁之躯。

而当时刚结束激战的布鲁斯还来不及考虑这点，他用最快的速度将这个毫无生气的绿人从架子上放下，把连着绿色针头插满他身体的电线一根根拔出，然后用尽最大的努力扛着他离开了实验室。

卡尔·艾尔在布鲁斯的看护下躺了一天一夜才苏醒，又用了三天才能自如说话，当他能够开口时，第一句话就是：“我叫卡尔·艾尔，但克拉克这个名字我也很喜欢。”

克拉克是布鲁斯在卡尔苏醒后给他起的暂用名，用来称呼无法开口说出自己姓名的卡尔，布鲁斯很高兴对方能接受。

“你感觉怎样？”布鲁斯问他。

“比在实验室里好多了。”克拉克艰难地将脸转向他，“方便的话，能让我晒晒太阳吗？”

考虑到教会的搜捕，布鲁斯将克拉克藏在大宅地下的秘密基地里，但在对方要求后，布鲁斯立刻将他移入某间向阳的房间，那里有一天最长时间的日照。

在阳光的抚慰下，克拉克皮肤里的绿色慢慢消退，实验在他身上留下的伤痕渐渐消弭，没有那些绿色荧光的妨碍，他蓝色的眼睛显得如此明亮，线条刚毅的脸呈现出苍白的本色，但其上的神采却让他充满了吸引力。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”半天后克拉克坐起身来，用不再沙哑的声音温和地念出了他的名字。

“那个时候，你看起来比我自己还高兴。”卡尔亲吻着布鲁斯的锁骨，手指停留在对方胸口，揉弄他胸前敏感的两点。

“是啊……”布鲁斯侧着头，任对方毛茸茸的卷发不时掠过下颚，他的话语间带着轻微的喘息，“那时我在想：感谢上帝，我还以为他可能再也站不起来了。”

“上帝。”卡尔呢喃了一句，没有附和，“不，布鲁斯，我只感谢你。”

他一路向下，吻过身下人的胸腹，布鲁斯在他的舌尖抵上腰间伤口时发出轻微的嘶声。子弹掠过留下的擦伤带着些许火药味，和血的味道一起弥漫在舌尖，卡尔顺着那道狭长的伤口轻轻舔舐，在那上面覆上一道晶莹的水光。

“我知道你不信神。”布鲁斯说。

卡尔见过好几个口中念颂着上帝的人，他们只会将他暴露在绿色的光下，让痛苦淋遍他全身，上帝这个词在他耳中听来与恶魔并无差异。

然而他遇到了布鲁斯，这个会在白天将上帝的话语传达给民众，而夜晚却身披黑衣挥舞正义铁锤的人。卡尔并不热爱上帝，但他爱这位上帝的代言人。

一手按着布鲁斯，卡尔慢慢分开身下人的腿，他没有遇到什么阻碍，布鲁斯只是开阖了一下嘴唇吸了口气，就放松了身体。

他的嘴唇掠过对方挺立的中心，感到身下的躯体难以抑制地一颤，于是给了对方火热的欲望一个安慰的吻。手掌下布鲁斯的身体一弹，全身赤裸的神父猛地扬起头，冰蓝色的眼睛向他望来，卡尔在侧面映来的月光中对上他的眼，张口将硬热的柱体吞入。

阳光下克拉克的恢复力很强，很快他就能和布鲁斯坐在同一张餐桌上享用晚餐。

白天的时候布鲁斯会穿着神父的长袍到教堂里讲道，他满怀虔诚，因为自己侍奉上帝而非代言他的政府。但他并不知道，在遥远的韦恩宅里克拉克正凝神倾听着他的声音。

最开始时克拉克为布鲁斯的身份感到愤怒，害怕自己又踏进另一个伪善的陷阱，在布鲁斯结束讲道回来和他一起用餐的第一晚，他紧张得几乎捏弯手中的银勺。但当日子一天天过去，克拉克终于发现对方对他毫无企图，布鲁斯口中的上帝也与实验室里那些人说的意义截然不同。

克拉克的注意力开始更多地跟着布鲁斯跑，他发现布鲁斯只在白天传颂上帝的仁慈，但到了晚上，当他穿上那件他们初遇时的黑衣外出时，远方传来的他的声音变得低沉有力，他会说“作恶的，必被剪除。”那通常伴随着激烈的撞击和惨叫。

这些都令他感到安心，直到某一天一阵猛烈的爆炸声盖过了布鲁斯的声音。

克拉克几乎在瞬间冲了出去，用自己也险些控制不住的速度追着布鲁斯的心跳声向街道深处飞去。他没费多少力气就打倒了周围持枪的恶棍，扒开被炸成废墟的房屋瓦砾，将埋在下面的布鲁斯拖出来，紧紧抱在怀里升上了天空。

“轻点，克拉克。”布鲁斯咳嗽两声，让空气重新填充进肺部，“你总不能让我刚从被活埋的危机里得救，就死在过于用力的拥抱下。”

“别对我开玩笑了，布鲁斯。”克拉克担忧地说着，还是放松了力道，“我能看到你的手臂被压伤了，还有背也是。”

“我的腿还完好，你可以放我下来自己走。”布鲁斯说。

“那对你挫伤的脚踝可不好。”

最终布鲁斯还是被克拉克抱回了大宅，在克拉克让他趴在床上好给背部的伤口上药时，布鲁斯问：“你杀人了吗？”

“什么？”

“那些歹徒，你杀了他们吗？”床上的人拗着脖子看他，执着地追问。

“没有。”克拉克平静地回答，“你说过你会给恶人惩罚，但你不愿杀人。”

“这是我的信条，但并不是你的。”

“你信仰上帝。”克拉克说道，在对方的伤口上贴上最后一块纱布，一个温柔的吻落在布鲁斯的肩上，“而我信任你。”

“唔……”布鲁斯咬着手背，试图挡住自己的呻吟，却控制不住地抬胯将自己向对方口中送去。

卡尔伏在他腿间再一次收缩咽喉，终于让对方抛开克制尖叫着射了出来。

抹了抹嘴角，卡尔将嘴里的液体吐在手心里探向布鲁斯身后。

穴口被异物进入的感觉让布鲁斯不由扭动，却只让对方进得更深。卡尔的手指在炙热的甬道中缓缓挺进刮骚，渐渐增加着手指，他俯下身凑近布鲁斯的脸，亲吻着他的嘴角，却被对方突然扭头将之化为了一个吻。

“我本以为我们一直会那样下去的。”唇舌交缠间卡尔吐出含混的话语，他拔出手指，牵出内里的一线银丝，“我想你会永远把我拒绝在你的教条之外。”

“唔……恰恰相反……”布鲁斯的声音带着情欲的暗哑，甬道内的空虚折磨着他，在他脸颊上撩出红晕，“我把你视作我信仰的一部分，就像我身体的一部分那样熟悉、亲密，我早已经向你证明过……”

他的话被冲入身体的炽热猛然掐断，卡尔扣住他的胯骨将自己送了进去。

克拉克在布鲁斯伤愈后开始与他一同夜巡。拥有飞行能力的人在高空俯视，将一切罪恶尽收眼底，身披黑衣的审判人则潜行于地面，让恶人对着尘土忏悔自己的罪过。他们就像互相契合的齿轮，牵引着彼此的行动，化身为惩戒的楔子钉入罪恶的心脏。

布鲁斯坚持由自己来施与惩戒，所以克拉克很少插手他的工作，但他会小心地看顾他，为他拔除某些暗处的抓牙。

布鲁斯失去过许多朋友，巴里、奥利弗……还有无数为他们提供过帮助却不幸被逮捕处刑的人。但克拉克永远不会离开，他强大，勇敢，坚不可摧，在任何时候都会站在布鲁斯的身后。但他并非无懈可击，星室法庭和政府掌握着他唯一致命的弱点，这意味着他同样需要布鲁斯的保护，这让布鲁斯庆幸他还有自己。

布鲁斯依然会在清晨疲惫地醒来，但不再因受伤而显出苍白的脸色。他在白天的神圣工作比过去完成得都好，无数人在他的帮助下找到内心的宁静。

直到某天晚上他送走最后一名告解者，然后在窗口迎来一位特殊的访客。

布鲁斯仰躺于地，在高潮的余韵中喘息，卡尔稍稍退开身，转而拥抱住他。

“那一次也只是在这里。”舔去布鲁斯火热皮肤上的汗水，卡尔说道，“在这座十字架下。”

布鲁斯的眼睛被他的手背遮住，胸膛起伏，没有说话。

“所以为什么在这里，布鲁斯？我曾想像过和你躺在同一张床上，但却没想到会一起躺在圣象下。”

他还记得那晚他来接迟到的神父，结果却被他拉进教堂，一起滚倒在即将燃尽的烛火旁。

卡尔轻轻揉捏着身下人的腰，一边凑近布鲁斯的脸问：“为什么？”

“啊……因为……我明白我犯的罪过，但我不畏惧……给天父知道。”

因为愤怒、暴力，爱欲、肉欲，正是教廷里那些神圣之人口中的罪恶，然而是愤怒和暴力为他指引了方向，而爱与欲望让他的灵魂得到休憩。

“那就看着他。”卡尔扳住布鲁斯的肩膀将他翻转过去。

布鲁斯发出一声抽气声，然后圣子的神像和十字架就近在眼前，他被卡尔抱着侧卧于地，面对着雕像低垂的头颅和其上充满垂怜的面孔。

他的一条腿被卡尔扛起，露出其间隐秘的入口，卡尔跪在他腿间，身下的坚挺抵在了穴口，而那个方才品尝过欢愉的地方正微微翕动邀请着他的进入。

“看着他，也让他看着我们。”

卡尔挺身进入，入口的禁锢感和甬道内的温度混杂成痛与快乐的刺激，他没有刻意忍耐，向后撤退，然后又一次深深地钉进去。

布鲁斯喘着气，感受着穴口的胀痛和内里的充实。肉壁随着对方的挺进被撑开碾磨，又跟着他的退走锁紧挽留。他想起自己第一次在冰凉的地面上仰望这片圣光，卡尔火热的身体覆盖着他，像能为他抵挡自天国坠落下来的圣剑。而他本身就像一把剑，轻而易举地把布鲁斯劈开，让他为自己敞开。也许连卡尔自己都不知道，他被欲望点燃的表情拥有什么样的力量，能让圣洁者甘心堕落，让沉于泥泞之人得到升华。

快乐的一点被反复碾过时布鲁斯几乎发起抖来，卡尔扣着他的腿将嘴唇印在上面，留下一圈模糊的牙印。他空着的手伸到布鲁斯身前，抚慰他重新抬头的欲望。布鲁斯抠紧了身下的红色布料，却阻挡不住一声声溢出口的呻吟，他在电流般的酥麻中尖叫，在畅快的疼痛中流泪，看着十字架在模糊的视线中扭曲了形状。

他感到卡尔俯下身来，声音震动着空气涌进他耳中：

“不，我们没有罪。”卡尔在律动中啃咬着身下人的耳垂，看着布鲁斯在快感地折磨中痉挛颤抖，“因为我爱你，布鲁斯。”

“‘爱能遮掩一切过错’。”

这句话和热量一起在体内迸发，布鲁斯从喉中挤出嘶吼，就此被抛上了浪尖。卡尔用红色的披风将他们裹起，抱着昏昏欲睡的恋人站起身。

十字象被他们抛在身后，像沉溺于欢爱时他们谁都不会记得的祷告，但这没有关系。卡尔低下头，将吻印在布鲁斯潮湿的额头。

他们终将在彼此的怀里拥抱天堂。

—END—


End file.
